overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Setsuna Kiyoura
:Disambiguation: '''Setsuna' redirects here. For another character in the shared universe, from the Witch line of games, see Setsuna Kisaragi.'' 'Setsuna Kiyōra '(清浦 刹那 Kiyōra Setsuna) is a student in class 1-3, who, like Kotonoha, is on the student council as a class representative. As one of the more inscrutable characters, Setsuna is a keen, focused and habitually tacit girl who tends to have and keep the most level head of her peers when situations go awry. She is Sekai's best friend, having grown up with her, and to a considerable degree is overly solicitous of her, to the point of hurting others and even hurting herself to ensure that Sekai is happy. Setsuna is in the same class as Sekai and Makoto, and it is hinted that she has a crush on Makoto. She often overhears their conversations, as much as Hikari does on the subway. Hikari, Nanami, Sekai and Setsuna used to eat lunch together but after Sekai became friends with Makoto they all start to assume Sekai's dating him. Appearance Of the main cast in School Days she's the shortest character and has the smallest bust, because of her very petite build she was bullied before her first term and is often mistaken for a junior high student. In Shiny Days however she ranks above last because Kokoro Katsura is promoted to the main cast. She is almost always seen wearing her school uniform and has medium length green hair, which she uses a ribbon to tie up. She wears a waitress uniform during the school festival and can be briefly seen in a coat before she leaves for Paris in the Setsuna's Feelings ending. In the I'm His Wife, she's briefly seen with a striped shirt and a scarf, despite it being summer - though it's possible the former is maternity-wear due to her pregnancy in that ending, while the latter is a souvenir from her time in Europe where the temperature is potentially chillier. In Summer/Shiny Days, she is seen wearing a light blue sundress, and when working at Radish in place for Sekai she wears the waitress uniform, which is dependent on the player choice. She can later in the story being seen in a traditional dress and a dominatrix outfit. Personality She has a very impassive personality, even speaking without any emotion or tone much of the time. No matter what's happening, Setsuna always seems to be thinking of Sekai's well being, to the point she will either sleep (or pretend to sleep) with Makoto to force Sekai to realize her feelings or, in the anime, to make Makoto stay devoted to Sekai. However, Setsuna is not completely selfless, as she can pursue her own love of Makoto in her own route - though she informs Sekai of her intentions first. Though Setsuna is a stoic girl, small glimpses to her emotional side can be seen when she's with Makoto or when she's drunk. Likewise, in spite of her general stoicism, Setsuna has a slight habit of making a V-sign with her fingers or smiling lightly (or both) after she wins an argument, makes someone admit to something embarrassing or simply to convey success. However, in Summer/Shiny Days, she's shown to be far more emotional due, possibly because her own life is becoming significantly overturned and complicated as opposed to simply observing it happen in someone else like in School Days. It is also revealed that Setsuna is very concerned about people who are or are becoming sick, due to having had a childhood friend whom she was very attached getting ill and eventually dying. School Days The Visual Novel Before the first trimester starts, Setsuna was bullied because of her small size, but she was saved and defended by Makoto, who encouraged her to become a class representative. Since then, she's developed a crush on him and Sekai tries to help her out by doing research on him - only to fall in love with him herself. During a seating rearrangement she, by coincidence, was sat next to Makoto, but Sekai begged her to change seats with her - to which she complied, likely realizing at this point that Sekai liked Makoto and letting her have a chance with him. Most of the time she's not connected to the main event but has her own route. In most of the routes, Setsuna goes to Paris without any indication of what the reason is aside from there being a promotion with either Sekai's mom or Setsuna's mom being picked for the job, leaving Sekai depressed at either the loss of her childhood friend or being forced to move out of the country. When it is mentioned though, it's often inconsistent among the endings - for example, in her I'm His Wife route, the decision is made at least a week before the school festival and she leaves immediately after it, while on some routes like Love Fulfilled, she never leaves and neither does Sekai. Setsuna's most prominent role is when Makoto becomes a temporary implementation committee member, because Makoto and Setsuna begin to spend more and more time together preparing for the school festival. Makoto then opens up about himself and his relationship with Kotonoha and Sekai along with the confusion he feels in trying to sort it out, ultimately breaking down and crying in Setsuna's arms. Makoto is surprised at himself talking to Setsuna like that and expresses his desire to know more about Setsuna. The next day at the school festival, she and Makoto go to the roof for lunch during their break but Setsuna is unable to confess, feeling guilty that she might be stealing Makoto from Sekai. Later, after the school festival, Setsuna asks Makoto to wait for her and Makoto wakes up to her holding him. Setsuna then finally confesses her love and asks him to take her as a secret between them. Setsuna says that she'll treasure that memory forever but, asks Makoto to forget it for Sekai's sake - revealing her giving into her feelings was so that she could finally have closure about things between them - and leaves for Paris so that Sekai can date Makoto freely. Depending on the players choices, Setsuna can be impregnated with Makoto's child, in which case there is a post-ending scene where she sends Makato a postcard of herself heavily pregnant and then shows up at his house, saying "I'm his wife" to Makoto's mother. Anime In the anime, after finding out she's going to Paris, Setsuna tirelessly works to make sure Makoto is devoted to Sekai because she knows how emotionally miserable Sekai can become. In the end she even sleeps with Makoto to make him stay devoted to Sekai - though sadly, it fails miserably. Summer Days Setsuna is the main heroine in Summer Days and, even though the player doesn't make any decisions for her, she's considered the main protagonist since the story is mostly told from her perspective. She is shown as shy and timid, in contrast to her more serious portrayal in School Days. Her mother, Mai, only makes an appearance in Summer Days. With the exception of Kokoro Katsura, Setsuna is the shortest character of the main cast and is often mistaken for a junior high school student, a trait she is well aware and conscious of. She's enjoying her summer vacation before the start of second term when Sekai comes down with a cold and asks her to take her shift at her part-time waitressing job. After a day at the job she doesn't like it, but after going to check out where Makoto lives she runs into him, and is invited to hang out after work. Sekai's illness is revealed to be the mumps, since she never got it when she was a child. Setsuna hates working at the restaurant, but decides to continue because of Makoto. su.jpg Summer_Days_by_SetsunaKiyouraplz.jpg Summer_Days.png Shiny Days In Shiny Days, Setsuna's portrayal is pretty much same as in Summer Days, except that during her first day in Radish Inori's walking in front of the Radish restaurant when Setsuna accidentally throws a bucket of water on her, because Setsuna was grabbed. Inori is about to forgive her when she sees Karen and the Nijou sisters coming and hide behind Setsuna. They pass by but turn around, prompting Inori to grab Setsuna's clothes to hide more effectively, but then accidentally removes her top. Setsuna, in retaliation, knocks out Inori by kneeing her in the head, but not before some passersby are able to take pictures of her breasts. Setsuna drags Inori into the restaurant and, after convincing others that she didn't murder her, Youko takes Inori to the hospital. Youko realizes Inori has nowhere to go and decides to take her in, but when they get home they find out Sekai's got the mumps. Setsuna's then forced to take her with herself. After arriving, Inori decides to take Setsuna's room before Setsuna can deny her by claiming her wound might open. In semi-canonical Paris for Four ending Setsuna becomes pregnant with Makoto's child. Together with her mother and Youko, which are pregnant too, she forces Sekai into pregnancy as well, after finding out that she feels left out. Effectively ensuring another half-sibling for own child. Trivia * Due to her high involvement with the plot in Summer Days and Shiny Days, Setsuna is considered to be the female protagonist as well as third main heroine of the School Days Universe. * She used the cell phone charm the longest, with her having Makoto as her phone wallpaper since the first semester. * Her name means "A little time". * It's likely that she inherited her dark hair from her great-grandmother Moegi Inou as her parents natural hair colors are both brown. * According to the official family tree Makoto has children with Sekai and Setsuna but the official continuity is still unknown, see this. * After the episode innocence her own opening plays in the next episode and if her route is taken it plays again during the credits of said episode. * The Japanese wikipedia classifies Setsuna's Feelings to be a Setsuna ending, even though Makoto ends up with Sekai. It also classifies I'm His Wife as not being an ending. * She can become a mother in I'm His Wife ending or in the Shiny Days ending Paris of the Four People with Makoto's children. Gallery Slide.jpg|Taisuke didn't get out of the way. Hikari watches in surprise. OpeningSetsuna.jpg|Her appearance during School Days' opening vlcsnap-318488.jpg|Setsuna tries to give Sekai some confidence. SCHOOLDAYS HQ 2014-06-13 11-12-40-76.jpg|Setsuna before she goes to Paris in Setsuna's Feelings setsuna drunk.png|Setsuna drunk during a class party setsuna and makato.jpg|Setsuna confesses her love to Makoto v10.jpg|Setsuna takes a photo of herself in front of Makoto's apartment shiny opening setsuna.png|During Shiny Days opening Withmyfamily.jpg|Happy family once more Setsunacaughtshun.jpg|Suspicious of her father's womanizing habit Setsunadominatrix.png|In dominatrix attire Setsuna Kiyoura 14.jpg Setsuna Kiyoura 15.jpg Setsuna Kiyoura (Summer Days) 2.jpg Setsuna Kiyoura 3.jpg Setsuna Kiyoura (Summer Days) 1.jpg Setsuna Kiyoura 9.jpg Setsuna Kiyoura 11.JPG Setsuna & Makoto on Bed 1.jpg Setsuna Kissing Makoto.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kiyouras Category:School Days characters Category:Summer Days characters Category:Cross Days characters Category:Shiny Days characters Category:Mothers Category:Older sisters